Angelic Layer comes to NYC
by Hiruka
Summary: Haruna Sazaki leaves Japan and her friend Misaki Suzuhara to come to a new school in America. Haruna had never played Angelic Layer before, but when she discovers that Angelic Layer is also in America, she starts immediately. Will she battle Misaki?
1. Chapter 1

Angelic Layer NYC

Hey, my name is Hiruka Kitomo, the author of this Fan Fiction. I won't bore you to death about myself……..so enjoy (WARNING: this fan fiction is long and detailed. but please read it anyway)

Battle 1: the beginning

_This is more than what it seems. It is something that changes people's lives forever. This is _ANGELIC LAYER.

Once upon a time after time, there was another girl who fell in love with this game. And she would soon become something very powerful.

"NO WAY! Your mom is the champion of Angelic Layer? That's so cool. By the way, congratulations on winning the nationals, Misaki. You have to send me the DVD's."

"I will, Haruna, don't worry," said Misaki on the cell phone. Haruna put a smile on her face and gave a thumbs-up.

"Alright, the next time you come we'll watch it together," said Haruna Misaki agreed. Soon, the bus came to Haruna's stop.

"Gotta go Misaki. Tell everyone I say 'hi' and that they should e-mail me." "Hai," replied Misaki, and they hung up.

Haruna Sazaki was a 15 year old girl that was a freshman in High School. She was about five foot seven, and was skinny, but not in an unhealthy way. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. She was born in America, but moved straight from there to Japan. She's lived there her whole life and loved it. She knew the famous Misaki Suzuhara her whole life because they have been going to school together. She always went to Misaki's battles and cheered for her in Angelic Layer, but she had to leave her last few battles to move to New York.

Haruna got off the bus as the summer breeze hit her face. She looked at the sky and sighed. _I wish that there was some part of real Japan here, like Angelic Layer_. She then heard a roar of people screaming and turned her head. There were a bunch of people looking at this big screen on a news building. When Haruna saw what was playing, her eyes widened and her jaw fell open.

_Angelic Layer!_ Thought Haruna. She was right. On the screen were two dolls (angels they are called) that looked like little people fighting each other on a flat layer. On the top left corner was the name "Raven" right above a small "East Corner". Right next to it was another name that said "Pink Panther" right above a "West corner". Pink Panther was a tall angel that seemed very muscular. She had a pink jumpsuit with pink cat ears and a long cord as its tail. At the tip of it, there was a pink, diamond shape jewel that glowed brightly. Her opponent, Raven, was a smaller angel. She had a black leotard with a loose golden chain that dropped at the hips on the right side. She had a dark purple cape that was connected to the neck of the leotard by a button of pin (hard to tell) that had a white, crescent moon with a star in the middle. Her shoes were also dark purple and ended at her ankles.

_Raven seems to be a lightweight angel. She's small, but she can move really fast. So she's emphasized on speed._ Haruna thought. Since she has lived in Japan when Angelic Layer came out, she knows what kind of angel it is with a quick glance. _Raven reminds me of an angel I know…_ Haruna tried to think of an angel like Raven, until she remembered. _ATHENA! Raven is exactly like Athena_. Haruna shrieked in her head. _I hope Raven wins_.

Haruna continued watching that battle carefully, so she could maybe learn a few stuff to tell Misaki on the phone. Raven dashed right at Pink Panther's stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. Raven then jumped in the sky and a pair of black wings appeared on her back. Haruna gasped at the sight of it. Raven wasn't done, she placed her hands together, and as she pulled them apart, a black ball appeared. She flew high and threw the ball right at her opponent. All the audience could see nothing but smoke.

"RAVEN WINS!" screamed the announcer. Applauds came from both from the layer and where Haruna was. Haruna smiled and a tear came to her eye. _Misaki…_she thought_…Angelic Layer has come to America. I can play and try to see you in the world cup._

Haruna never had an angel because she didn't like to fight against any of her friends. But since she was miles away, she wanted to play just to see them.

"You don't seem so interested, and yet her you are standing here watching them play," said a strange voice. Haruna turned around to see a guy in a white lab coat stand in front of her. He had black long hair that was tied back and was adjusting his glasses. Haruna turned around and gave him a deep glare.

"That is none of your concern," she said sternly. The man waved his hand. "Don't worry, I'm nothing like that. I just happen to be an expert on Angelic Layer," he said. Haruna still glared at him. "I know Angelic Layer pretty well too," she said. Then the man just stopped talking. Haruna was about to walk away when he stopped her. He had a card in his hand that had a store product, called Piffle Princess, on it, say that he worked there.

"What do you want?" Haruna asked. The guy smiled. "Since you know Angelic Layer pretty well, why don't you get one?" He asked. Haruna blushed and screamed out loud, "I WAS ACTUALLY ON MY WAY!" she said. She turned on her heels and walked away.

When she arrived at Piffle Princess, she went straight to the Angelic Layer section. _Last time I was here I was with Misaki. _Thought Haruna. She took a deep breath and went into the section. She looked around until she found the "Angel Egg" area. It was a whole shelf that was covered from top to bottom with these large eggs. In the eggs were these blue dolls that were sitting down. Haruna was about to grab one when she saw at the corner of her eye an angel egg that was off the shelf. Haruna went towards it and looked at it.

_It looks like all the others, but it's alone._ She thought. Haruna then smiled and said to the doll, "Don't worry, from this day forward, you will no longer be alone." She grabbed the egg and walked around the section. _Now where to find the computer creates you._ Haruna thought, and then came the strange voice again.

"Well, what's a _pro_ like you wondering around when she knows Angelic Layer pretty well?" asked the man in the white lab coat. Haruna was ready to place her angel egg on the floor and was about to call on of the workers. "If you don't stop following me, I'm going to call security," she said with her cell phone out. The Guy in the lab coat just stood there with a smirk on his face. "They would know not to arrest me because, as I said earlier, I work here," he said. Haruna gave him a good look and finally gave in.

"What's your name?" she asked. The guy began to look satisfied. "I'm Mar- no- Marty. Call me Marty," he said. Haruna just stared. "Okay Mr. Marty, if your going to help me-" but Mr. Marty was already grabbing things from the shelves and put them on her. "You'll need this and this and this and this and that and that and that should be it," he said. Haruna's arms were holding a pile of Angelic Layer products.

"Now off to the cashier," He pointed. Haruna didn't say anything and went to the cashier. Meanwhile, Marty was standing near the angel eggs and stared at her. "They really are alike," he said with a smirk. Haruna then came back with two big bags and one rectangular box. She the look on her face didn't change until she looked at her watch.

"OHMIGOD! I better get home," she screamed. She turned to Marty and bowed as if she were in Japan. "Doomo Arigato," she said and ran off. "Marty still smiled and took out a picture. "They are _exactly _alike."


	2. Chapter 2

Battle 2: Haruna's first friends

As Haruna sat in the bath tub, she read the instruction booklet about the Angel egg. "…please make not that the chemical in the egg is not edible. Adult supervision required. Oh come on. I'm in high school, so I'm fine," said Haruna. She grabbed the egg and opened it in her bath tub. The chemical emptied half way and the doll sat there with her head on her knees. Haruna lifted her from the egg and gave her a good look. The doll looked like a miniature, blue robot.

"She looks a bit scary," said Haruna. She shook her head "but we will work together into making you look fabulous." When she finished rinsing the doll, she got out of the tub and went to her new room. It was blue and covered with anime pictures. She had a book case full of the latest Manga facing her bed. Her bed was also plain blue with a chibi anime pillow. She sighed at the look of her new room. "This will be our new room," she said to the doll, "so let's start with the creation."

She got out some blue hair and cut in a bit longer than shoulder length and bangs. She then took out the computer and hooked it up to an out-lit in her wall. She placed her doll in the scanner and began to think. _I want a doll that shows people who I am. I'm pretty fast since I was on the track team…and I'm not too small nor tall…wait…I GOT IT!_ Haruna began to type. _A light-weight, middle height, angel emphasized on speed. Like the one I saw. I'm a bit like her, so that's also good._ Then one of the rings slowly came down. She had then reached the point of naming her angel. She gave her a good stare and thought long and hard.

"Man, I can't think of one," she said. She then saw a story she was writing on the bus. _I also have to finish that story I started on the bus._ She thought. _I left off where Hiraku began to obtain her powers….._ She then stood up as if something quick had happened. "THAT'S IT!" she said. She then typed in "Hiraku" and clicked enter.

As she clicked it, she saw Hiraku's eyes open. They were an ocean blue color, which just happened to be Haruna's favorite color. "I named you after the character in my story. You are like her…and Raven…and me…but that's good right?" Haruna said to her doll. Hiraku smiled, then the light disappeared and she fell. Haruna caught her and looked at her. _Tomorrow_, she thought, _we will work hard together to see everyone in Japan. From this day on, we're partners. _

The next day, Haruna got up early for school. She washed-up and got in her new uniform. It was a navy blue top with one white strip on each sleeve. Around the neck was something like a red scarf that was tied in the front. The rest of the scarf was covered by a collar with a long white strip. Her skirt was also navy and about a few inches above the knee. She _had_ to wear navy knee high socks with black, Mary-Jane shoes. _This looks like a uniform from Japan, _she thought, _oh well._ She grabbed Hiraku and went down stairs.

She left the house pretty early because she wanted to explore New York City before the winter. It was a bit cold, but nothing she couldn't handle. When she reached The Great Lawn (located in central park), she became lost. "Mom said she wrote down the instructions, so why am I lost?" Haruna asked herself. She began looking through her bag until she heard a little voice.

"Excuse me, is that an angel?" it asked. Haruna looked around and couldn't find it. "I'm down here," it said again. Haruna looked down and saw a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was about shoulder length and she was a little shorter than a fence. "May I see your angel?" she asked. Haruna nodded. She handed Hiraku to her. The little girl looked at it and smiled. "She's a light-weight, and built for speed," she stated. Haruna's eyes grew wider. "Yeah, how did you know-"

"CATHERINE!" said a scream from far away. Haruna looked to see a boy with a uniform that happened to look like something the guys would wear at her school. He was taller than Haruna, had brown hair, and brown eyes. "You can't just walk ahead of me like that, Catharine, "He said. He then noticed that Haruna was standing there. "Do you know her?" he asked. She just smiled.

"We just met," she said. "I'm Catherine Parker. I'm in the rabbit class of the Chelsea Academy middle school." She then pointed to the boy. "This is _technically_ my brother, Jeffery Parker. He's starting high school and IJA (International Japanese Academy)." Jeffery gave her a glare. "Excuse me, but why _technically_?" he asked. Haruna laughed.

"I'm going to IJA High as well," she said. Jeffery smiled. "So you're a new student? I heard we'd be getting a lot of them this year," He said. "That's what happens in American high schools," said Haruna. "Um…I sorta lost my way, can you help me?" she asked. Both of them nodded, and went off to school.

When she got there, she retrieved her schedule and went to her homeroom. "Looks like we'll be classmates," he said. But soon, he was knocked to the ground and was stepped upon by a girl with long red hair in a pony tail and green eyes. "Well, well, well, looks like _we'll _be classmates again Jeff," she said. She then noticed Haruna. "A new comer. I heard we would get a lot," She said. Haruna smiled and said, "So I've heard."

"I'm Taylor Green. Nice meet you," she said. "I'm Haruna Sazaki. Um…..Taylor, I think Jeffery is sorta dying," Haruna said. Taylor looked down and got up. Jeffery got up and gave a glare at Taylor. Taylor ignored it and looked at Haruna with a smile. "Haruna, let's be more than classmates. From this day forward, we'll be friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Battle 3: The first fight

Haruna after school went to Piffle Princess to get Hiraku some clothing. She was quite an artist, so she drew what she wanted her angel to wear. When she got everything, she sat down at a practice table and started working. It didn't take long, for it was a simple outfit. It was navy baby T-shirt and navy spandex. Over it was a "shall kind of fabric" that was like a bathrobe. It was sky blue, so the navy outfit can be seen. She had sky blue "gloves" that started at the middle finger and ended about an inch away from the shoulder. Her shoes were also sky blue and went as high as about one third of her thigh. To top it all off, she placed a long (from an angel's perspective) navy blue ribbon with sky blue bead that looked like drops of water.

_Sorry it's so basic blue, Hiraku, but I want to see something after our hard work, if I can do something no one else can do._ Haruna thought. She put on the angelic layer headset and placed Hiraku on the layer. _Oh no,_ Haruna thought,_ I forgot the music. Now haw am I going to practice?_ As she wondered, she then noticed another angel appeared on layer. _What on earth?_ Haruna thought.

A girl angel appeared in front of Hiraku. Her outfit was a red mini-dress that flared at the writs, and had matching red slipper. Her hair was fire red along with her eyes. _I can see a theme here_, thought Haruna. The angel then put a hand on her waist. Haruna then looked ant Hiraku who stood there with her eyes closed.

"You have to imagine her eyes being open," said the deus controlling the red angel. _Huh, _thought Haruna,_ okay. Hiraku, open your eyes._ Soon, Hiraku's ocean blue eyes opened. "I did it," said Haruna. Hiraku then turned around and nodded. "OHMIGOD!" Haruna shrieked. The other deus giggled. "I didn't know that you played Angelic Layer," she said. She then took off her headset. It was Taylor.

"Taylor? You play Angelic Layer?" Haruna asked. Taylor smiled, "Of Course. I thought it was you because you still had on your school uniform." Haruna then realized that Taylor was wearing a casual jeans and a t-shirt look. "This is awesome. A friend of mine playing Angelic Layer," She said. Haruna then smiled. "I'm glad too, but doesn't Jeffery play as well?" she asked. Taylor sighed. "I wish, but he said he's 'against violence'," she said. She then picked up something that was on the floor. It was a black boom box.

"Looks like you forgot something? Mind if I practice with you," Taylor asked. Haruna shook her head. "Not at all." Taylor looked at the red angel. "This is Hinote. She's the angel of fire. What's yours?" Haruna looked at Hiraku. "Her name is Hiraku. I guess she's supposed to be the angel of water." Taylor gave a confused look. "Then shouldn't her name be something like Mizu, or something." Haruna shook her head again. "Not exactly, but enough talk. Let's practice." Without a word, the music started and the two of them started practicing.

After an hour, Taylor said, "Hinote and I have to go. Practice after school?" "Yea," Haruna replied. Taylor took her angel, waved good-bye and left. Haruna wanted to practice a little more, but another angel came in. She had high boots, mini skirt, and a cord for a tail, cat ears, and a long sleeve shirt over a tang-top. _Okay_, thought Haruna, _Who is this now?_ She looked at her opponent. She didn't look familiar. All she saw was short black hair and one other girl on the side.

"ANGELIC FIGHT!" screamed the girl and the cat girl then came charging toward Hiraku. _OHMIGOD! What am I to do? Wait, I control Hiraku. I have to tell her how to play._ Haruna stared at her opponent, then at her angel, then at Hiraku. _Okay, run towards her, and then jump really high_, thought Haruna. As she thought, Hiraku ran at an incredible speed toward the opponent. Soon she jumped so high, that the opponent and her angel couldn't find her.

_Okay, now we've gotta think. What do we do now? _The opponent's angel began to look around. When her back was faced towards Haruna, that's when a plan came in action. _Hiraku, kick her back so she can fall out of the layer._ Hiraku then cam flying at the opponent. Her left foot out right at her back. The other angel didn't suspect a thing until she was hit. The angel fell out of the layer and onto the floor. The deus and her friend seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Hiraku wins!" said a familiar voice, Haruna turned to see Marty standing next to her. The other deus took off the headset and slammed it on the floor. "Wait until my father hears about this," she said and she stormed away.

"Who was that?" asked Haruna, "and what did she mean by 'father'?" Marty looked at her. "That's not the point. Nice job with that battle. It was your first I will guess." Haruna nodded. "Well then, you'll then receive something in the mail soon." Haruna looked puzzled. Then she looked at the clock. "OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" she screamed. She grabbed things and ran away.

Marty's cell phone rang and he picked up. "Just the person I wanted to speak to. Listen can you make a card before the tournament starts?"

Battle 4: The Tournament (part 1)

"Yea, Misaki, I got my Angel Card this morning. I can now compete in tournaments and try my best," said Haruna on the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle 4: The Tournament Part 1: The Unforgivable

"Yea, Misaki, I got my Angel Card this morning. I can now compete in tournaments and try my best," said Haruna on the phone.

"I still can't believe that you got an angel, Haruna. Next we see each other we'll have to have a battle," said Misaki. Haruna hesitated. She totally forgot about her fear of fighting her friends. When Misaki heard the silence, she said, "Don't be worried about your fear. You fought that mysterious angel right? And you practiced with Taylor, so you should be over it." Haruna hesitated again.

"A-although y-you make a g-good point," she began to shake, "I'm not as close to them as I am with everyone back in Japan." She then began to cry. "I can't stand it when someone hurt Hikaru when I saw your fights. I could never forgive my self if I hurt her in any way, shape or form." Misaki sighed.

"Listen, the only way to conquer this fear is for you and Taylor to enter the tournament. When you do promise me that you'll make it to the qualified games." Haruna gasped. "…I can't promise," she said. Misaki stayed silent. Haruna continued.

"I don't have a purpose. What happens if I don't and your not here for me?" Haruna had lost it. She wept on the phone and couldn't stop. "I'll be watching from over here," said Misaki, "I'll watch your wins and give you advice on what you need to work on. Okay?" Haruna nodded. "…yea…" she said. "I gotta go. Talk to you later," Misaki said and hung up.

After that, Haruna took Hiraku and went on her way to Piffle Princess to practice. _For some reason_, she thought, _I want to release my anger in fighting, but I won't be doing it_. She looked at Hiraku. _You will._ She began to cry again until she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you okay?" Haruna turned around to see little Catherine standing in front of her. "Oh," said Haruna, "you're Jeffery's little sister." Catherine nodded. "Yea. Were you on your way to Piffle Princess?" Haruna nodded. Catherine smiled. "I'm on my way too, shall we go together?"

"Okay," Haruna said. As the walked Haruna noticed that Catherine had a little backpack in a shape that looked like an angel egg. _Does she play Angelic Layer too?_

When they got to Piffle Princess, Catherine made a suggestion, "Why not register for the tournament. I am." Haruna gasped. "Really? You Are?" she was astounded. "Of course. You should too." Haruna thought about it, and what Misaki said to her. She slowly then took out her card, and registered. "Now, let's practice. We need to be ready for next week." As Catherine went to look for a table, Haruna looked at Hiraku. _I hope you don't mind fighting. If so, please tell me_. As soon as Hiraku landed on the layer, she looked at Haruna and gave her two thumbs-up. _I guess she's ready_.

Next week came by quickly and Haruna became nervous. _I don't think I can do this._ She began to tremble. Taylor was participating too. When she noticed Haruna shaking she tried to calm her down. "I'm going to drop-out," she said. She was about to leave when Catherine came crying in tears. She ran towards Haruna and cried on her.

"What's wrong?" Haruna asked. Catherine wouldn't answer. She looked at Jeffery, who came to cheer them on. He had something wrapped in his hands. When Haruna unwrapped it, she saw an angel with short hair white as snow. Her outfit was a white tang-top with swirls on her lower shoulder. Her skirt was also white. It was short and it flared out. She had little white boots that went to the ankle. The problem: She was scratched everywhere. Her clothes were torn and some of the wire inside the doll was sticking out of some of the joints.

"Who did this?" Haruna asked. Jeffery took a breath. "We don't know. When we went to get Rikka from our house and we found her like this." Haruna's eyes began to fill with tears. Taylor's eyes did too. Catherine finally spoke, "Please don't drop out of the tournament. I can't make. Please, try to win in all of my places." For the first time Haruna wanted to fight. Her fear had disappeared and she wanted to hurt the one who "murdered" Catherine's angel.

While waiting in the hallway, Haruna looked at Rikka. She asked Jeffery if she could take it for awhile and learn where the injuries were. _I wonder if someone could fix her_. Then all of a sudden, she heard a creepy voice. "_What's wrong? Is that angel broken, why don't you let me…_" then Marty appeared out of nowhere, "FIX IT!" he then froze. Haruna was a bit paralyzed from the freaky voice.

"Say what? That wasn't how it was supposed to go?" Haruna sighed. "HOW DID YOU GE TOVER HERE WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE-" "Can you please fix her?" Haruna asked desperately. Marty looked puzzled. "This is 'Snow fairy' Rikka," He said. He took her from Haruna's hands and examined. Her "Please Mr. Marty, she needs to be fixed. Catherine really wants to play, but someone just ruined her and-" Marty held up his hand. "I can fix her, and I can let Catherine participate…" Haruna sighed for relief, "HOWEVER," Haruna jumped, "You must win all of your battles. Five for you, and five for her." Haruna seemed very confused. "What do you mean?"

"You have ten battles. The top four will go national. If you win all ten battles, I'll pull some strings to let Catherine participate in the qualified games." Marty then looked at her. "Can you handle that?" Haruna looked and Rikka. Then at Hiraku. _We can do it, Hiraku. Hatoko told Misaki once that if you believe in your angel and work with her, you can accomplish anything_. Haruna looked at Marty. "I accept."


	5. Chapter 5

Battle 5: The Tournament Part 2: The first, but painful win.

"Welcome everyone to the third annual Angelic Layer Games," announced Ai Noun Ser (that is actually his name). "This year is going to be quite a challenge for we have many newcomers and returned champions. The first battle will be Angel Jingle Belle, deus Caitlin Way vs. Angel Hinote, deus Taylor Green." People began applauding. "As we all know, Angel Hinote is the angel of fire. How can she withstand the rocking sound of Jingle Belle's bells?"

Haruna looked at Taylor. Taylor looked back and held a V sign. Haruna smiled and left. _I should watch their fight, so I can see what I can do with Hiraku._ Haruna sat down and watched the fight. Hinote looked calm and still. When Jingle Belle attacked, Hinote's movements were wild, like fire. She grabbed Jingle's neck and threw her out of the layer. "Layer out. HINOTE WINS!" the crowd was screaming. Taylor took off her headset and waved to everyone.

"Haruna Sazaki? Haruna Sazaki?" asked one of the backstage people. Haruna stood up. "T-that's me." "This way. Your next." Haruna took a deep breath and wall down a long hallway. When she reached the entrance, she was told to wait until they called her name.

"Next, East corner, Angel Hiraku. Deus, Haruna Sazaki." The crowd went wild. "This is Hiraku's first fight in public. No one has any idea of what the angel is capable of doing." The crowd roared some more. "West corner, "Goddess of the dark", Angel Darkness. Deus, Danielle Wane." The crowd went louder and she gave and evil grin.

Haruna walked toward her seat and placed the headset on her head. "Angels, to the layer." Danielle threw her angel in. It fell straight to the floor, face first. From what Haruna saw, she saw this angel in all black. Her t-shirt, mini skirt, fish-net tights, arm warmers, everything. Haruna looked at Hiraku and then threw her in. When Hiraku entered she glided her way down as if swimming in water. The crowd began to cheer.

"ANGELIC FIGHT!" Hiraku stood there, waiting for any movement. _We have to win this, Hiraku. Let's win this for Catherine._ Darkness still laid flat on her face. _What's going on?_ Hiraku at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like Darkness is boosting up for her attack," screamed Ai. _Hiraku, this battle will end poorly unless we attack first. _Hiraku nodded. _Jump as high as you can._ Hiraku then jumped high into the lights. Still Darkness didn't move. _As fast as a flowing stream, strike her back._ Hiraku did what she was told. With that she kicked Darkness right on her back. Hiraku's life points were still full, but Darkness lost about 25 life points.

_Nothing is happening. If we're going to move her, let's make her move._ Hiraku then slowly walked toward Darkness. She then lifted her leg to hit her with her heel, but then Darkness fell into a _hole_ of darkness. _What the-?_ Thought Haruna. Hiraku looked around while Haruna looked up. She saw a black hole appear and out came Darkness, right toward Hiraku. _We're not falling for that trick._ Hiraku went on one hand and kicked darkness. Darkness went flying, and out of the layer.

"HIRAKU WINS!" the crowd began to roar with cheer as Haruna made Hiraku do a back flip out of the layer and into her hands. She then ran towards Danielle to congratulate her on a "good game" (even though it sorta wasn't). Before Haruna said anything, Danielle had something to say.

"That fight didn't count." Haruna looked puzzled. "You did it all wrong. You were supposed to not know anything since you're new. Not even well trained angels can avoid Darkness's darkness." Haruna was about to loose it.

"You're right," she said. Danielle looked at her. She was about to speak, but interrupted. "I'm new. But that doesn't mean that I have to be stupid. It was obvious that you were going to attack from above." Danielle then looked at her angel. Then she threw it on the floor. She was about to step on it, but Haruna pushed her away.

"How dare you treat your angel that way." Danielle became upset. "She's _my_ angel. _I_ can do whatever I want with her. She's weak and didn't do what I wanted." She got up and was going to step on it, but Haruna grabbed it in time. She turned to Danielle in tears.

"Your angel does everything you wish it to. When you win, you guided your angel well, when you lose, you know that there was much support from her deus. But…" She then looked at her in the eyes. "IF THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR ANGELS, THEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HER DEUS!" Everyone heard that part. People gasped and began to "boo" and Danielle.

"If you want to win, stop treating Darkness like a doll. Treat her as if she's alive. She fights for you. She obviously gets hurt." Danielle fell on her knees. Haruna knelt down and handed Darkness to her.

"Do you want to be the deus that everyone hates because you treated an angel wrongly?" Danielle shook her head. "Treat her well. When you are mature enough, I'll give you a rematch." Haruna stuck out her hand. Danielle grabbed it and shook it. Then they went their separate ways.

"Why did you do that?" asked Taylor. Haruna looked at Hiraku. "Because she needed it." Taylor gave her a look. "How would you feel if your angel got hurt?" Taylor was about to speak, but didn't.

"Nice match," said a voice from behind. It was Jeffery. "Thanks." She then saw Catherine. "What did you do with Rikka?" she asked. Haruna smiled. "I gave her to someone to fix her." Catherine smiled with glee, but then frowned again. "But I can't be in the games this year." Haruna looked up.

"The person fixing Rikka said if I win all of my battles, you can participate in the nationals." With that said, Catherine ran to Haruna and gave her a hug. "Thank you." She said.

Meanwhile, behind a wall: "Jim, did you get that battle?"

"Yes Mr. Marty, but why Hiraku?" Marty smiled. "Just keep an eye on that angel. She'll like to see what she might be up against."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taking me a long time, here's battle 6

Battle 6: The Tournament Part 3: Dream Illusion

So far, Haruna had won five battles. She finished them off quickly, but she doesn't know how long that could last. She was having lunch with "the gang". She sat there quietly while listening to her friend's conversation. She was drinking her favorite drink, Ramune. _Live can't get any better than this._

"So, do you two know who you'll be going against for your next battles?" Jeffery asked. Taylor looked at the ceiling. Haruna looked at her drink. Jeffery looked at them when they remembered. "I'm going against an Angel named Yui. She's supposed to be the 'angel of technology'." Haruna smiled. "I'm going against an angel named Yume." The three gasped. "What's the matter?" Haruna asked.

"Yume," Catherine began saying, "is known as 'The Angel of Dreams'. Her attacks make it seem as if you are in a dream. As you should know, yume means dream in Japanese." Haruna nodded. "So I guess that I better be careful my next fight." She then looked at Hiraku.

"I have faith in you," said Catherine, "Just believe in you and your angel, and you can do anything." Haruna then re-remembered something Hatoko said. "Age and height doesn't matter on the layer," Haruna muttered. "Did you say something?" Taylor asked. Haruna shook her head. "It was nothing."

Haruna sat quietly in the waiting room alone. She was looking at Hiraku thinking of what to do. _If she does dream illusions, then how should we react?_ Then all of a sudden, she heard something move in the couch next to her. _What was that?_ She walked towards it and be fore she touched it, Marty came out. "MARTY'S READY TO DESTROY THE PARTY!" he screamed Haruna went back a bit.

"'Marty's ready to destroy the party'?" Haruna asked. Marty shrugged. "I needed something to surprise you with. Haruna looked at Marty for a second while he was dusting himself. _He reminds me of Mr. Icchan. If you cut off the long hair they could be identical._ Marty finished. He looked at Haruna.

"You seem worried." Haruna nodded. "Yea, just a bit." Marty adjusted his glasses. "Why?" he asked. Haruna looked at Hiraku. "Well, my next battle is against Yume, angel of dreams, is supposed to have something special. Hiraku and I-" Marty put his hand up. "Don't say such things," he said, "You can be anything on the layer. You can do anything. Now go sit down and wait for your fight." Haruna and nodded and went to the waiting room.

Haruna was sitting in the chair with her headset on. She saw her opponent looked about her age. They threw in their angels on the layer and landed. "ANGELIC FIGHT!"

Yume stood still with a dress of different colors. She stood still. _She seems to be a speed angel. Based on agility._ Then Yume ran towards Hiraku. Yume was going to kick her in the face, but Hiraku moved, grabbed her legs, and swung her to the ground. The crowd went wild. Yume stood up and smiled.

"You're not the kind of girl that lost to Darkness. Guess I'm bringing out the hardcore plan." Yume jumped in the air and released the color of her dress. Haruna and Hiraku saw this world, like a dream. _Be on guard, Hiraku._ Then, all of a sudden, Hiraku was damaged. "There it is." Screamed Ai. "Yume's 'World of Dreams'. She can damage her opponent when ever she pleases. Hiraku was beginning to get some severer damages. It was from 50……40……30……20……10. Haruna didn't know what to do. _Hiraku, what should we do?_

Then, Hiraku looked at her with a smile. Haruna knew what she meant. _Maybe…Hiraku, it's time to put our little idea into action._ Hiraku put her head on her knees and relaxed. A beam of purple light surrounded her. Any attack that Yume was trying to hit Hiraku backed fired. "What is this?" Ai asked. Hiraku then began to move. Her outfit began to change. Her basic blue became a long, purple skirt with a violet ribbon at the waist. A purple shirt that its straps went around her neck. On her forehead was a small symbol of an eye.

The purple ball disappeared and Hiraku stood there in the new outfit. "HIRAKU CHANGED HER OUTFIT BEFORE OUR EYES!" screamed Ai. The crowd went wild. Hiraku began to dance. _We can now see Yume's attacks. Apparently, no one else can._ Hiraku then went to the center of the layer. She placed her right leg over the left and her left arm over her right, and blew away the dream world.

"NO WAY!" screamed the other deus. Hiraku then looked at Yume and closed her eyes. She placed one hand pointing at Yume. Hiraku then moved her hand as if throwing someone of the layer. Yume followed the movement.

"HIRAKU WINS!" there was a bright glow around Hiraku and she was back in her normal clothing. She then ran to her opponent. "How did you do that?" asked the opponent. Haruna smiled. "Anything can happen on the layer. Especially if it's in Yume's dream world." She laughed. "I'm Rebecca, by the way, good fight." Haruna nodded same. They shook hands and went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry that it took so long to write, but it has been hectic for me. So…without further adieu…here's battle 7.

Battle 7: The Tournament Part 4: The unexpected.

Haruna finally made it to the last battle. She had no idea who her opponent would be. She sat in the waiting room watching Hinote and Taylor's fight. She then looked at Hiraku. _One more battle to win, Hiraku, then Catherine could participate in the nationals._ Haruna continued watching not knowing that Marty was watching her.

Marty went to the video room were Jim was reviewing Hiraku's battles. "Jim," Marty asked sternly, "did you get everything we needed for the champion?" Jim looked at him. "Yea, but I think I missed a bit at the beginning of battle 6." Marty put his on his shoulder. Jim gave a shudder. "Jim, how could you miss something so important from that battle? Now…as punishment, I found this in a manga…you must stand outside holding two buckets of water. AND…" he pulled out a monkey costume, "you must wear this while doing it." Jim was going to run away, but it was too late. Marty then looked at the screen. "Your next battle will be tough. I don't think that you can make it, but we'll see, I could be wrong."

Haruna waiting in a long hallway to enter in the stadium. "WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR EVERYONE TODAY! FOR THE FIRST TIME, WE WILL SEE SOMEONE WHO WILL HAVE ONLY ONE ANGELIC FIGHT. IF SHE WINS, SHE GOES TO THE NATIONALS, IF SHE LOOSES, THEN SHE HAS TO WAIT TILL NEXT YEAR!" Haruna gave a smile to Hiraku. _This battle should be interesting._ "East corner, angel Hiraku; deus, Haruna Sazaki." The crowd began to roar. "We can't forget Hiraku's special ability from her fight against Yume. Now, their opponent: Angel: Rikka, deus: Catherine Parker." Haruna gasped.

She saw Catherine walking from the "West Corner" side with Rikka in perfect condition. "Rikka is known as "The angel of Snow". She hasn't been in the games this year because of something that happened to her angel." Haruna's jaw fell open. _I thought that I had to win against…wait, what if I have to beat her? Would we both enter the nationals?_ She looked up at Ai. "Of course, if Ms. Parker looses the battle, she can't participate," He said to everyone. Haruna sighed. _Well he read my mind,_ she thought.

She put the headset on her head and looked at Catherine, then at Hiraku. _We're just going to have to do our best._ She thought. "Angels….TO THE LAYER!" screamed Ai. Haruna threw in Hiraku and Catherine did the same. "ANGELIC FIGHT!" Rikka, like Hiraku, stood still. She stood there with her arms folded across her chest. _She's trying to make me make the first move. Well, I'm gonna do an attack from afar._ Hiraku then jumped and began to levitate. All of a sudden, Rikka began to move straight up. Catherine began to freak out a bit.

"What is this? Rikka is apparently rising, receiving damage points, and Rikka's deus seems confused," Ai stated. The crowd began to cheer. Catherine smiled. Rikka then danced her way away from Hiraku's ability to move her around. She went straight towards Hiraku when Hiraku disappeared from where she was and reappeared across from Rikka.

Meanwhile, Marty was watching the whole thing from the video room. "I know that she might be upset, but it wouldn't be far to let her off easy," he said to himself. Jim turned around. "What did you say?" Marty gave him a glare. Jim shuttered and then turned away.

The two angels were fighting for quite sometime. Taylor, who was watching from the waiting room, noticed something. "Hiraku's movements are slower then ever. Usually Haruna would be more focused on the fight," she mumbled, and she's right. Haruna was upset at the fact of her fighting Catherine.

Soon, Rikka flew into the air and released a snow blizzard. Hiraku couldn't see very well, nor did Haruna. "Here it is!" screamed Ai. "Rikka's Snow Blizzard! Now we know that she means business. Not often you see this folks, so we're quite honored." Haruna sighed. _Well, _she thought, _Hiraku, transform._ Soon, Hiraku sat with her arms around her legs and her head at her knees. A red light surrounded her from the cold snow.

"OHMIGOD! Hiraku is transforming! What will it be!" Hiraku finally opened up and her blue clothes became red. A red dress formed above the knee. The sleeves were of the shoulders and her gloves were in the shape of "spikes" (not really). Her shoes went up to her knees and her hair ribbon disappeared.

Hiraku looked at Rikka and threw a fire ball at her. That cost her some damage points. Catherine began to worry. They were fighting until the buzzer sounded to end the round. "That's it. Since both angels are still on the layer, we will determine the angel with the most damage!" Ai explained. As the charts were rolling, Catherine spoke to Haruna.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said. Haruna shook her head. "Not at all, I just dunno how this will turn out." The laughed until they heard gasps from the audience. "WHAT! This-this can't be?" Ai said. Haruna and Catherine looked at the score board and they screamed. They're damage points were exactly the same. _OHMIGOD!_ thought Haruna, _Is that even allowed?_

"I have just been told that, since they were the last fight, they both win. So…HIRAKU AND RIKKA WINS!" the crowd went crazy. Haruna and Catherine grabbed their angels and went to the waiting room.


	8. Chapter 8

sitting on the Layer Hey, it's me, Hiruka. Sorry about the long wait, but this chapter is different from the rest. So why don't you read it and see just how different it is.

Battle 8: The unexpected mysterious Angel.

Haruna and Catherine were in the waiting room waiting to hear anything different than Ai. "This has never happened before," Catherine finally said. Haruna smiled. "I don't think that this ever even happened in Japan either." Catherine looked at Rikka and then Haruna remembered. "How were you able to play?" Catherine looked at her and sighed. "One of the workers told me that Rikka was fixed and to win my next fight. If I won, I could go to the nationals. If I lost, I would wait until next year." She looked at Haruna.

"But I guess that it didn't turnout that way," she said with a smile. Haruna laughed. She then saw Taylor running toward them. "Congratulations. Both of you made it to the nationals," She said, "They're going to call us up soon. Can you believe it?" Catherine and she smiled. Haruna then looked at Hiraku. _We're getting there, Hiraku. We'll fight Misaki soon._ The three of them then left go on stage.

About a week later, Haruna went to Piffle Princess to practice for the nationals. They were being held in New York around Christmas time. Haruna had never seen New York at Christmas time. She always heard that it's a beautiful place to be in. She had plenty of time till then, so she started to do some "intense training". Jeffery, some how, video taped her and Taylor's fight. He gave the DVD with Hiraku's battles to her and Hinote's battles to Taylor. She watched them at how and wanted to improve everything. Especially the special attacks like the fire and psychic power.

So, after an hour of practice, she felt as if someone was looking at her. When she looked up she took off her headset and saw this tall boy. He had hair as black as the night and eyes as blue as the ocean. Haruna felt as if her body tempetature rose as if she was in a desert. She looked around to see if there was someone there were there near her. She was alone. The boy came toward her and she began to get chills.

She then put her headset back on and began to practice. _Maybe he didn't see that. Maybe it was one of those "quick looks". _But Hiraku just looked at her with a smile. Haruna knew what Hiraku was thinking, and she was trying to wipe that grin off but every time Hiraku sees the boy, she turns to Haruna with a smile. Haruna began to blush. Hiraku walked towards her and sat down. Haruna went down to look at her in the eye.

"Hiraku, we're here to practice, not to stare at that cute boy and smiling. The nationals are coming. We need to be ready." Hiraku then looked up. "Are you paying attention?" Screamed Haruna, but Hiraku just looked up. Haruna got really upset now. "Hiraku, look. There's no one behind-" but when she turned around, there was the boy. Looking at her with a smile.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked. Haruna became bright red. "N-no, I mean…um…M-my angel was acting like a devil. S-so I told her to stop and…" Haruna wanted to die. The boy just smiled. He walked to the other end of the layer and sat down. He put on the other headsets and threw his angel in. The angel had short, fire red hair. His outfit looked like a ninja. Red outfit, with a black belt.

"As you can see, I like ninja movies," he said. He looked at her angel. "What about Hiraku?" he asked. Haruna was about to answer when she realized something. "How did you know Hiraku's name?" she asked. The boy smiled. "I'm a big fan of Angelic Layer, so I know a lot. Plus I watch the games every year." Haruna blushed. "So, shall we start practicing?" Haruna nodded.

After about an hour, Haruna had to go. When she took off her headset, the boy said," By the way, I'm Jack, Jack Martin. I hope to practice with you again soon." Haruna continued to blush, "Likewise. I'm Haruna Sazaki. Well, I'll see you soon," She picked up Hiraku and walked. Before she turned the corner, she looked at him. He looked back at her and waved. She waved back and walked away.

"I can see why _she_ wants to know more about this girl. She's like Misaki Suzuhara from Japan. But her fighting stills are different." Jack's cell phone rang and he picked up. "_It's me._" Said the voice. "Martin," said Jack. "_What are you doing?_" He asked. Jack smiled. "I like her. She wants to know more about Haruna-chan, so do I." There was laughter on the other end. "_She'll get worried if your not home soon. Hop to it._" Jack sighed. "Fine." He hung up. He then looked at his own angel. "Haruna…Hiraku…They're both cute. Someone that we _both_ want to fight."


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya, i've posted up the next chapter, so please read.

Battle 9: An unexpected gift

Haruna was packing up from school to go practice with Taylor and Hinote. Jeffery was going to bring Catherine to practice as well. Taylor and Jeffery were ready to go, but as usual, Haruna was always the last to be ready.

"I dunno if it's you have too much school things, Angelic Layer things, or both. It takes you forever to pack," Taylor said. Haruna blushed and packed the last book. She closed it up and the two of them left. They went to the entrence of Central Park West and 86th street. Catherine came in running to greet them. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "It's okay," Haruna said. "Shall we get going?" asked Taylor. They nodded and were on their way.

"Did you guys hear the rumors?" asked Catherine. The three of them shook their heads. "Someone has been destroying some of the top angels in our state." Haruna gasped. "Who whould do something like that?" Taylor asked. Catherine shook her head. "Dunno. But I think it's the same one who injured Rikka." Taylor looked at Haruna. And gave a gasp. Haruna then asked, "Do we have _any_ idea of who did it? Like a clue or name?" Catherine thought about it. "Not really. All I got was a note. I didn't read it cuz I was too upset."

"Did you throw it away?" Taylor asked. Catherine shook her head. "No, but I think I might have it in my bag." She went on looking through her bag and took out a piece of folded paper. She handed it to Haruna, who read it out loud. "' As you see, Rikka is in no condition to fight. She and other angels will be destroyed if they are _too_ strong. I am only doing this for the sake of my angel. If you want to be smart, STOP PLAYING ANGELIC LAYER!'" Haruna froze. Taylor became intimidated.

"Who in the right of minds write this stupid letter?" Catherine shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is that many of the top players in my class Had their angels destroyed." Haruna just stared. _I wonder what I'd do if someone destroyed Hiraku._ "Well, if anything had happened, the people running the Angelic Layer games knows that this has been going on," Jeffery said. Catherine nodded. _I wonder if Mr. Marty knows about this, _thought Haruna.

When they arrived, Haruna saw someone quite familiar. It was Danielle and her angel Darkness. Danielle seemed to have been crying. Haruna walked up to her. "Hi again. Might I ask why you were crying?" Danielle looked at her. She began to shake. "Re-remember wh-when I was g-going to destroy D-Darkness?" Haruna nodded. "W-well…" she showed Darkness. She was torn into shreds. Her black outfit was everywhere. Her body parts were also a bit torn. "I f-found her like this. SOMEONE DID THIS TO MY DARKNESS!" she screamed. Danielle began to shake. Haruna bent down and took Darkness. She smiled. "I know someone who might be able to fix it. May I hold on to her for a while?" Danielle nodded. "I'm glad to see that you were concerned for your angel," said Haruna.

Haruna placed Darkness in her bag and ran. "Where are you going?" Taylor asked. Haruna turned around. "I'm going to find the person who fixed Rikka," She shouted back. Haruna looked everywhere for Marty but couldn't find him. She then went back to Catherine and everyone else and placed Hiraku on the layer table. She sighed. "I couldn't find him," she said. Taylor placed Hinote on the layer and placed the headset on her head and extended the wings. "That's okay. The person is probably busy." Catherine placed Rikka on the layer and placed the headset on her head.

"Taylor's right. It can't be helped," Catherine replied. Haruna sighed. "By the way, how are we going to do this?" Haruna asked. Catherine giggled, "I don't think you know, but I'm pretty good at 'bending the rules'" Catherine stated. Haruna and Taylor looked at each other, then at her. "I've found away to make it more than just two players." Catherine then Took out another headset and pluged it in with her own "That way, there is sorta of a team battle thing going on." She then gave it to Haruna. "It works the same as the regular headsets. So, don't act as if it's totally different." Haruna placed it on her head and thought of Hiraku moving. She moved as well as she had with the reagular head headset. "Ohmigod!" HAruna said. Catherine smiled. "Now the three of us can practice together."

After a good two hours of practicing, Haruna took off the headset and gave it to Catherine. "You should defiantly tell the creators about this," she said. Catherine nodded. While Haruna was packing, she saw a letter in her bag. She took it out and read it. "_This is a warning letter. You angel is in grave danger. Make sure that your angel is either with you or somewhere safe. Tell any of your friends so their angels will not be in danger_," read Haruna to herself. _What is this? Who sent me this?_


	10. Chapter 10

HEY READERS! Hope your enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter.

Battle 10: The Party

School ended for Haruna and she was excited about the Nationals. Taylor was pumped as well. "The Nationals," she said, "I didn't make it last year, but since we've been practicing together, Haruna, I've been doing really well." Haruna blushed. "Awww, thanks," Haruna said. Then Jeffery came up from behind. "Did you guys know that there is a party at Haruna's house now? For celebrating that you guys got in the finals." Haruna blinked. Jeffery then realized something.

"Oops, that was supposed to be a secret," he said. Taylor and Haruna laughed. Taylor then slapped Jeffery really hard in the back. "Well, well, well, looks like Mr. Loud mouth over here can't keep a secret." He blushed. "Well what are we waiting for?" Haruna asked, "Let's go!"

"She's having a party at her house. Why don't you go?" asked Marty. The person at the other end laughed. "_Do you know where she lives?_" asked the other person. Marty smiled. "Of Course. The Nationals are coming up and we need to be ready." The other person laughed again. "_I know that, but don't you think that _she_ will figure it out? On her own?_" Marty shook his head. "Jack, Jack, she maybe your _mother_, but that doesn't mean that you _have_ to help her." There was a long pause. Marty smiled.

"Oh," he said with a smirk, "I see." Jack began to stutter. "W-what?" He asked. "You want to see the _girl_. You don't want to help your mother." Jack paused. "That's not true. I have my reasons. I'm hanging up." Marty moved the phone away and laughed. "A trainee and a vice champion. That wins the cutest couple award."

As Haruna, Taylor, and Jeffery entered the house, it was dark. "Hello?" Haruna screamed. There was no answer. "Haruna, you have to turn on the lights," Taylor said. She then saw the switch and turned on the lights. Everyone in the house jumped out and said, "SURPRISE!". Haruna and Taylor screamed and hugged each other in fear. When they realized who it was, they began to laugh. Haruna's mother came up to them with a double chocolate cake.

"Congratulations girls," she said. Catherine then came up and gave each a present. "Come on. Everyone is here," she said. She dragged her in the living room. There were three girls: Rebecca, Danielle, and a girl with short black hair. Haruna recognized her. She was the first person she battled. Rebecca and Danielle came to greet the two.

"You remember Rebecca, Yume's deus, and Danielle, Darkness's deus," Catherine pointed out. "And this is Zoe, Princess's deus." Zoe just sat there with a stare. Haruna gave a weak smile. "Nice to meet you," She said. "Enough talk," Rebecca said, "Let's Party!"

An hour pasted and the door bell rang. Haruna ran to the door. When she opened it, she saw Jack Martin. Haruna blushed. "Hello," he said with a smile. "I heard that you were having a party, so I though I'd get you something." He then handed her a small box wrapped in Angelic Layer wrapping paper. She smiled. "Thank you very much. Would you like to come in?" Jack nodded. As he walked, he began to think. _Martin is wrong. She's cute and nice and has a passion for Angelic Layer. That doesn't mean I like her_. But when he looked at Haruna smiling at his gift, he began to have second thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Sorry to say this is short too. i'm having an author's block, so i'm trying really hard. I PROMISE IT WILL GET GOOD! Hiraku kicks Hiruka in the head OUCH!

Haruna: THE REASON WHY THE CHAPTER IS SHORT IS BECAUSE YOUR WATCHING ANIME AGAIN. sweat drop on Hiruka

Hiruka: Please enjoy the chapter.

Battle 11: The Christmas Nationals: What's this?

The week of Christmas finally came and Haruna was as nervous as ever. On her way to the Stadium, she was holding Hiraku had shaking like a leaf. "You'll be fine," Taylor said with a smile. Haruna just shook. "Easy for you to say," Haruna said. Taylor shook her head. "No way. I'm _dead_ nervous, but I know that everything will be fine." Haruna looked at her. "Oh? How is that?" she asked. Taylor smiled again. "Because I know that you'll be there watching me." Haruna blushed.

When they arrived, they found Jeffery and Catherine. When they saw each other, Catherine looked very pleased. "Hey guys," she said. Taylor and Harina blinked. "I guess you haven't found out yet," Jeffrey said. Catherine turned around and puffed her face. "I wanna tell them. It was my idea." Jeffrey held up both hands as if protecting himself. "Okay, Okay. But hurry, they're about to announce it on the layer." Catherine turned around at the two clueless girls.

"Guess what?" They shook their heads. Catherine smiled. "Remember what you told me to do with my invention?" Catherine asked Haruna. She nodded. "Well I did, and they said YES!" Catherine jumped in the air. Haruna and Taylor gasped. "They said that now more people can participate. And that the rules will be changed a bit." Haruna smiled with glee. "Really? How so?" Catherine winked. "You'll see."

Marty and his crew were getting ready for the big change. "JIM!" he screamed. Jim came by the shout of his name. "Make sure that you pair them up together." Jim scratched his head. "But Chief, that wouldn't be the point of the random-" But Marty slapped him with a fan. "Idiot! This is so she can be prepaired for _her_. And I'm the Chief so as punishment…" Marty took out a cauldron. "You'll boil yourself until your as red as a lobster." Jim didn't want to, but he didn't want to loose his job either. So he did what he was told. "I think that they'll make a great team."

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN, WELCOME TO THE NATIONALS OF NYC!" The crowd went wild and Ai, the announcer, calmed them down. "I'm gladly to say that the creators wanted to make Angelic Layer more interesting than it already is. But, when help came knocking on their door, they received one girl's idea. FROM NOW ON, THE NATIONALS WILL HAVE TEAM BATTLES!" All the players and the people in the crowd gasped. "Yes," Ai said, "Now more people can play. Here to demonstrate is the creator, CATHERINE PARKER AND HER ANGEL RIKKA!" The crowd went crazy all over again. "Each team will have three players. All choosen at random. Rikka's partners have been chosen to help her with the demonstration." Haruna held her breath. "Her partners are angel: Hinote, deus: Taylor Green!" Taylor's chair was then moved next to Catherine. "Her final partner is angel: Hiraku, deus: Haruna Sazaki!" Haruna smiled. Her chaired was then moved next to her team mates.

"I'm so glad that we're on a team," Catherine said. Taylor nodded in agreement. Haruna put the headset on and extended the wings. "We have a demonstration to do, girls," Haruna said. The other two put on their headsets and waited for the instructions. On the layer were about ten Ninja guys that surrounded the three angels. "We can also speak to each other during the match as well," Catherine said. Taylor nodded and looked at the layer. "Catherine, if you can-" "No," Haruna interrupted. "This is only a _demonstration_. Don't show your real power until the battle." Catherine and Taylor nodded.

Rikka came flying towards three of the ninjas. She simply spun through them and they all received serious damage points. Hinote sprinted toward them and used some Martial Arts techniques. All of her punches and kicks were done so quickly that it was hard to see. Hiraku stood there as three more came towards her. They all came from different directions. All Hiraku did was jump high in the air (so they can bump into each other) and then hit all three of them in the head with one kick. There was one more and all three of them went towards him with a punch.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!" Ai screamed at the audience. "This is what the battles will be like from now on. So get ready for this is just the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone;) sry about last week, my creativity left me 4 a while. SO READ THIS CHAPTER AND EXPECT ONE COMING SOON (please, no angry mob is needed)

Battle 12: The Christmas Tournament: Use the forces of nature.

Catherine was sitting in the waiting room brushing Rikka's hair. _I'm glad my idea worked. Now we put our plan into action_. Then she heard footsteps coming in the room. It was Taylor and Haruna. "We're up next so be ready," Taylor said. Haruna stood there with a smile on her face. Catherine stared. "Why are you smiling so much, Haruna?" Haruna changed her smile. "Oh…nothing. I'm glad that your idea worked," she said. Catherine blushed. Taylor then put her arms around their necks. "We're not going to loose to their team though because we are going to dominate." Haruna and Catherine giggled.

Taylor then let go and took out Hinote. Haruna looked and the angel with a smile. "You did some improvements one her," she said. Taylor turned around. "How'd you know?" Haruna smiled and winked, "Just a hunch." Taylor smiled. "I wanted her to be her best, so I helped her out a bit," she said. "The only way to help your angel is by being there for her in the battle," Catherine said. Haruna nodded. "Right. Age and size doesn't matter when your on the layer. All that matters is working as one with you and your angel," Haruna proudly stated. Catherine gasped. "I know that saying. Koboyashi Hatoko said that on the news once," she said. Haruna smiled. "I know. She told Suzuhara Misaki that before a fight once." Catherine gasped again, "You _know _them?" Haruna nodded.

"_Will the deusses fighting in battle E-4 and W-4 please prepare for you fight,_" announced the loud speaker. Taylor held to her angel while Haruna got hers out. "We're allowed to talk to each other during the battle. If we want to win, we need to talk and work together," Catherine said. The other two nodded and the three of them went to the Layer.

The three of them had their headsets on and looked at each other. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE HERE TO SAY ANOTHER CHANGE WILL BE MADE." The flat layer then became a 3-D place. "THE FLAT LAYER IS NOW 3-D! THERE WILL BE 3 ROUNDS, 3 MINUTES EACH AND A ONE MINUTE BREAK," screamed Ai. "THERE WILL ALSO BE AN ENTRY ANGEL WHERE THE DEUS CAN SAY WHAT THEIR ANGELS CAN REALLY DO!"Catherine and Taylor looked nervous. Haruna smiled. "It's not a big deal," she said. "All you have to do is at least say the angels name." Catherine then had an idea, "How about 'Angels, use the forces of nature to guide you through the layer. Rikka, Hinote, Hiraku." Taylor looked blankly. "Why 'nature'?" "isn't it obvious?" Haruna said. "Rikka is snow, Hinote is fire, and Hiraku is water. Of course they can change on the layer." Taylor nodded. All three of them said, "ANGELS, USE THE FORCES OF NATURE TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE LAYER. RIKKA, HINOTE, HIRAKU!" all three of them threw their angels. Hinote shot some fire when she entered while Hiraku spun with water surrounding her. Rikka floated her way down with some wind blowing in her face.

"I thought you were going to use snow," Taylor said. Catherine nodded. "Snow isn't a known element. Water, fire, earth, and air are the main four. I don't want to be the only one different." The three of them were lost in thought that they didn't hear the angelic fight. The 3-D layer appeared and the other team came charging. They dodged, luckily.

"Use nature," Catherine said, "The layer is a simple grass field." Taylor smiled, "Alright, leave it to me." Haruna looked at her "Be really careful though," Haruna warned, "Fire can go a long way." Taylor nodded. Hintoe then jumped in the air and released a little fire on the ground. The fire was so small that the other players couldn't see. "Haruna," Taylor said, "If it gets out of hand, use water to put it out." Haruna nodded. She had just remembered that Hiraku _did_ use fire once on the fiels, so she can control it…in a way.

"Catherine, try to increase the flame," Taylor said. Rikka then flew around the flame to give it oxygen. The flame grew into a circle that surrounded the opponents. "Haruna," Catherine said, "What else can Hiraku do?" Haruna blanked out for a second. _Hiraku can probably do many things_. "If we can strick them with one blow…" Catherine muttered, but Haruna was already working. Hiraku went into her Transformation Position (Arms around her knee position) a yellow ball surrounded her and her outfit changed. Her outfit was like a kimono, but the length was shorter. It was yellow with white lighting bolts. Her feet had little yellow slippers. She flew in the air and raised her hands in the air. A lighting bolt appeared in her hand.

"Get Rikka and Hinote out of there," Haruna said. "But how?" Taylor asked, but Catherine answered. "Fly up." Hinote couldn't fly, but she could jump really high. Hiraku released the lighting bolt and it divided into three. The other team fainted and Ai scream, "Team Rikka, Hinote and Hiraku wins."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi MINNA I'm here to give you another chapter

Battle 13: The Christmas Tournament: The Silver Dragon.

Haruna was sitting near a window holding Hiraku. She was watching the snow fall. _I wonder if I will see Misaki during the tournament,_ she thought. She looked at Hiraku. _You know, Hiraku, I might not even be able to do it._ She then sighed. "I can never fight against my friends."

"But you were able to fight me," said a voice. Haruna turned to see Catherine standing with Rikka on her shoulder with a smile on her face. She then jumped up quite surprised. "CATHERINE!" she screamed. Catherine giggled. She then went to the window to join Haruna. "It's beautiful when it snows," She said. Haruna nodded. "It didn't snow much in Tokyo," she said. Catherine smiled again. "It rarely snows here," She said. Haruna smiled and then looked out the window.

"You miss Japan, don't you," Catherine finally said. Haruna turned to her with a surprise look on her face. She then turned to look out the window. "Yea…" Catherine looked at her. "Why did you move?" Haruna looked at Hiraku. "My mom and dad work in some company and had to move here for the opening." Catherine thought for a moment. "But if it's just for an opening-" Haruna interrupted. "It was for good." Catherine nodded. Haruna stared out the window (yet again) and began to cry.

"Don't be upset," said a familiar voice. Haruna turned to see Taylor standing with Hinote on her shoulder. "Catherine and I are glad that you came." She said. "We are the last battle of the day. So we should get ready." Catherine nodded. "We'll meet you in the waiting room." And left. Haruna looked at the empty hallway and continued to cry.

"You look better when your smiling," said a voice. Haruna looked up to see Jack with a handkerchief in his hand. "Here," he said. Haruna smiled and took it. "Doomo arigato…" she said, not realizing that she started to speak Japanese. Jack smiled. "You speak Japanese?" he asked. Haruna nodded. He then sat down next to him. "I would like to go to Japan," he said. Haruna looked at him. He then looked at her. "You better go to the waiting room to prepare your next battle," he said and walked away.

Haruna went to the waiting room with the other two. "Our next opponents are quite tough. They have a team trick up their sleeves." Catherine said. Haruna nodded. "Who are we against?" Haruna asked Taylor pointed her finger toward three people behind Haruna. "Them," she said. Haruna saw three girls in a school uniform. It was black with a yellow bow at the chest. The one on the left had black hair, the other with red hair, and the one in the middle blonde.

"Well, here's our next team to beat girls," said the blonde one. They all giggled. "Yea, a 5th grader, tomboy, and transfer student? What a lame combination," said the red one. Taylor raised her sleeve as if she was going to fight them, but Haruna stepped in front of her. "Don't start anything," she said. Catherine nodded. "We don't want to start a scene," Catherine said. The three girls laughed and walked away.

"THIS IS OUR FINAL MATCH OF THE DAY! WHO WILL WIN?" Ai screamed. "ENTRY ANGELS" Haruna, Taylor and Catherine looked at each other and nodded. "ANGELS, USE THE FORCES OF NATURE TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE LAYER. RIKKA, HINOTE, HIRAKU!" As the angels flew in, Hinote shot some fire as she entered, Rikka flew as if she was on air, but Hiraku just did a different entry. "LOOK AT HIRAKU! SHE DID THE EXACT SAME ENTRY AS HIKARU FROM JAPAN!" Haruna realized what had happened. Hiraku spun water around her to make it seem that she didn't want to think that she copied Misaki's entry.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked. Haruna nodded. The three girls laughed. "Your nothing more than copier," The girl with black hair said. "Don't listen to them," Taylor said. "Angelic Fight!" and that was when the three opposite angels took off their robes. Taylor, Catherine, and Haruna were shocked. The opposite angels looked exactly like their own. "Here it is!" screamed Ai.

"What's with the duplicates?" Taylor asked. Catherine clenched her teeth. "Don't be fooled. They're trying to confuse us," she said. Then the duplicates went towards the original copies and started doing little attacks. "This is lame," Taylor said, "They're just doing little attacks. We can beat them in one blow." Hinote then released a fire ball towards her duplicate. "Direct hit!" she screamed. "Not so fast," said the red head. The duplicate took the flames and created another fireball, but ten times bigger than the original Hinote's. "HINOTE!" Taylor screamed. Then, a waterfall appeared out of nowhere in front of Hinote. The fire ball then disappeared.

"WHAT!" screamed the red head. Taylor looked at Haruna. "Thanks," she said. Haruna nodded. Catherine looked down at Rikka. "Guys, we need to get ride of them once and for all." Taylor and Haruna looked at her. "Haruna, how do you change?" Haruna caught on. "Just think it. Believe that your seeing it." Catherine nodded. "Taylor, create the fire suit-" "DON'T!" Haruna said. "If you do, then they'll just copy it." Taylor sighed. "What are we gonna do then? Create a beast?" Catherine then came up with an idea. "I've got an idea." When Catherine told Taylor and Haruna, They put a grin on their face.

Hiraku twirled to the center with a water ball surrounding her. Rikka created wind that created a mystical, silver animal. Hinote went in the mouth while Rikka then went under the creature. Haruna's jaw dropped. The three of them created a silver dragon. The Dragon went towards the duplicates, who tried to imitate it, but was too late. The dragon breathed out fire and ice, which knocked them out of the layer.

"LAYER OUT! RIKKA, HINOTE, AND HIRAKU WINS!" The dragon disappeared and the three angels stood there with their eyes closed, a smile on their face, and their hands linked. _This was no ordinary power,_ Haruna thought, _This was something that can only be done by those who wishes for it to happen most._


	14. Chapter 14

Battle 14: The Christmas Tournament: The Practice of the Silver Dragon. A Sleep Over?

Marty placed a grin on his face after seeing what the three girls had done. The phone than rang breaking Marty's concentration. "JIM, get the phone." The phone kept ringing. "JIM, ANSWER THE PHONE!" Marty screamed. "Oh yeah, he went out to get me some plum tea." Marty then went to answer the phone.

"_It's me,_" it said. Marty smiled. "_Did you get it on video tape?_" the voice asked. Marty adjusted his glasses. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I think that we should tell _them _it is time to prepare." There was a pause. "_Good. Then I should train._"

While Ai was explaining to the crowd who were capable of entering the Semi-Finals, Catherine, Taylor, and Haruna sat silently in the waiting room. "What happened back there?" Catherine asked. Haruna looked at Hiraku. 'I've only did so much as to have thought about it, but when it happened…" Catherine looked at Rikka and sighed. "It was the angels," Haruna finally said. She stood up and turned to face Taylor and Catherine. "I was told once that the one with the strongest heart will win. Since we wanted to create a creature that no one could imitate, we were able to do it." Haruna then closed her eyes and pictured Misaki in her head.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS. WE INTRODUCE THE TEAMS ENTERING THE SEMI-FINALS!" the crowd went wild. "There will be four teams to participate. The last two teams standing will be able to go worldwide. First…"

Haruna began to think, _the nationals went by very quickly. Just one day. In Japan it takes a while. _Catherine smiled as if she had read Haruna's mind. The tournaments go by faster here," She said. Haruna jumped. Taylor nodded. "Yea. And since there was that team arrangement, then it's three angels, a couple of teams, and time to spare." She leaned back on the couch with Hinote on her chest. Haruna smiled. "They never did this in Japan."

"…Finally, these three girls had worked together as if they had been together since they were in dippers. They work as one: ANGELS: RIKKA, HINOTE, AND HIRAKU. DEUSES: CATHERINE PARKER, TAYLOR GREEN, AND HARUNA SAZAKI!" the crowd went crazy and the three girls entered the layer. Haruna looked around to see Rebecca and Danielle as a team. There was another girl, but Haruna never met her. The other team had Zoe on it with two other girls whom Haruna _still_ did not know. Finally, Haruna saw the final team and gasped. There stood Jack Martin with his red ninja angel on his arm. Haruna blushed and then looked straight at the audience.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked. Haruna nodded. She looked at her angel and sighed. As they got off the layer, Haruna felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Jack looking at her with a smile on his face. Haruna went red and took a deep breath. "Looks like we might fight each other in the semi-finals," he said. Haruna looked away. "I didn't know that you were participating," she said. He laughed. "Well, we should practice soon. I wanna have a good fight with you." Haruna straightened up. He smiled and walked away.

Haruna stood still with her heart racing 3 billion miles per minute. She didn't move until Catherine tapped her shoulder. "We should go home and get some rest. We need to get all of the practice we can get." Haruna nodded. Catherine then started to wave. "Jeffery!" Jeffery came running towards the three of them with a video camera. "Hey," He said. Catherine snatched the camera. "What's this?" she asked.

"sweat drop Oh…well, mom wanted me to video tape the battles, so I did." Catherine sighed. "Your hopeless." "WHAT!" he screamed. Then he calmed down. "Also, Mom said that maybe Haruna and Taylor should sleep over." Taylor and Haruna gasped. Catherine sighed. "Alright." She then turned towards Haruna and Taylor. "But what ever you see stays between us. OKAY!"

Haruna packed everything for her sleepover. _Lets see, I have everything I need,_ she thought. She then looked at Hiraku. "You're coming too, of course," Haruna said aloud. She grabbed Hiraku and went to the front door. "Mom, Dad, I'm going. I'll see you when I get back." No one answered. She then dropped her stuff at the front door and was about to look around. On her front door table was a note. "_Haruna, something urgent has come up at work. We might not be at home for a while. IF anything goes wrong, you can call us on our cells. NOT AT WORK. Love mom & dad_," it said. Haruna sighed. _It can't be helped_, she thought. "That means we can stay at Catherine's as long as we like," She said to Hiraku. She grabbed her things and left her house.

"Your late," Catherine said as she opened the door to greet Haruna. "Sorry, my parents left a note saying they won't be back for a while, so I had to make sure that everything was okay at home," Haruna said. Catherine sighed. "Oh well, at least you showed up. We have a lot of work to do," was Catherine's response. Haruna took off her shoes and picked them up. "Why do you have to take off your shoes?" Taylor asked. Haruna smiled. "I grew up in Japan, and that's what we do when we enter a house." Taylor nodded and Haruna made her way towards the main area. Haruna's jaw dropped at the sight of Catherine's apartment. It was huge. There were TWO staircases leading up to the second floor. Above her head was a crystal chandelier that shone brightly. Catherine, already on the second floor, looked down at Haruna. "You comin' up or what?" Haruna nodded.

Catherine's room was more amusing than the main hallway. It was white covered in Angelic Layer posters. In the center of her room was a layer…ANGELIC layer. Taylor and Hinote were already practicing on the layer. Hinote was wearing a different outfit than what she usually wore. She wore red sandals with a knee length skirt. It was flowy and as red as the sandals. Her shirt was spaghetti strapped (a little small so it showed a bit of her stomach) and red with a pink heart on it.

"Hey," Taylor said. Haruna smiled. "Hey. Hinote's outfit changed." Taylor put a grin on her face. "Well, I wanted to try something new…" Catherine came up to Taylor. "Like trying to change your angels clothes on the layer?" She asked. Taylor blushed. "Well, you never know when we might need to change. Plus, I don't want to steel the _original_ outfit done by Haruna Sazaki herself." Haruna giggled. Catherine went towards the layer and placed Rikka on the layer. Her outfit looked more like a nightgown. Hinote changed her outfit to a nightgown similar to Rikka's.

"What's with the nightgowns?" Haruna asked. "Well, it would be unfair to the angels if they had to sleep in their fighting clothes," She said. Haruna sighed. "I don't have one for Hiraku." Taylor gave a thumbs up. "That's alright. Catherine has about twenty of them." Catherine nodded. "That's right. Pick your favorite and put it on Hiraku. Then we can start practicing." Haruna chose a light blue, short sleeved one. She put it on Hiraku and placed her on the layer. She pictured her in her regular outfit so as not to ruin her nightgown. "That's a good idea," Catherine said, and both she and Taylor pictured their everyday outfit on their angels. "Alright. Let's start practicing," Taylor said.

After about three hours of none stop, there was a knock on Catherine's door. Jeffery came in with a few snacks and juice. "You guys have been practicing for three hours straight. You should take a break or go to bed," he said. Catherine shook her head. "We can't do that. The finals are next week. We have to be ready." Jeffery sighed. "Fine, but if you push yourself to hard, you will become more weaker." Taylor ran towards him and karate chopped on his head. He fell to the floor face first. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," she said. Jeffery rolled onto his back and glared at Taylor. "Well sorry for being concerned," he said. Taylor stuck out her tongue. "You should be," she said teasingly. Haruna giggled. Her cell phone began to ring. Haruna looked at it to see who was calling her. When she saw who was calling, she screamed. Catherine, Taylor, and even Jeffery jumped up. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked. Haruna didn't hear.

"HEY!" Haruna said on the phone. Catherine, Taylor, and Jeffery looked at her. "Who is it?" Catherine asked. Haruna was still not listening. "Yea, my team made it……Yea, I have Catherine Parker and Taylor Green……That's them. They're amazing. It's as if they are replicas of Tamayo and Hatoko……" Haruna said on the phone. The other three stood in silence. "I'm actually at Catherine's house. She has a practice layer in the middle of her room. It's defiantly bigger than the one Ohjiro-san got you……REALLY! You never told me that Tamayo and Ohjiro-san were going out……wow, I would be a bit surprised if I still liked him……SHUT UP " Haruna began to speak Japanese on the phone to not give away much of her conversation.

After an hour, Haruna hung up. Taylor went crazy "WHY WERE YOU ON THE PHONE FOR AN HOUR? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PRACTICE! WHO WAS ON THE PHONE ANYWAY " Haruna's eyes were wide and she couldn't move. "It was Misaki," she finally said. Catherine screamed. "REALLY?" Haruna nodded. Jeffery straightened himself out and tapped Catherine on the shoulder. "You gotta go to bed." Catherine pulled away.

"I'm old enough o stay up late," she said. Jeffery sighed. "Fine. I'm going to bed." He waved good night and left. "Jeff can be a pain sometimes," Catherine said. A pillow then came flying at her head. "I HEARD THAT!" Jeffery said. Haruna had to laugh. She put on her headset and the three of them began to practice.

Three hours later, Haruna, Taylor, and Catherine could barely keep their eyes open any more. They had mastered the Silver Dragon about 20 times. "Hey…Lets call it….quits…" Taylor said before falling of her chair…asleep. Catherine yawned. "Yea…we should…probably get…some…rest…" she said before lying her head on her crossed arms crossed over the layer. Haruna, before falling asleep as well, noticed that neither Taylor nor Catherine took off their headset. Haruna was too lazy to take it off, so she left in on while lying her hands and head on the layer. The three angels' outfits went back into their nightgown form. They too, fell asleep. But about an hour after they fell asleep, Rikka, Hinote, and Hiraku stood up. Why? Because someone had broken into Catherine's room.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, the title is really long, so I'm gonna give only the plot of this chapter. ENJOY

Battle 15: The Angel Breaker

The shadowy figure stood still in the room. Rikka, Hinote, and Hiraku looked at each other. Hiraku opened her mouth, "Transform!" Suddenly, a different colored sphere surrounded the three angels. The Shadow figure blocked its face so as not to be blinded by the bright light. When the light vanished, the three angels had on their outfits. Rikka had her silver long skirt, silver tang-top that their straps were spiral, silver slippers, and a silver headband in her hair. Hinote's outfit was different than her original one. It was the red outfit Haruna saw when she entered Catherine's room. Hiraku, though, had her simple blue outfit that she always had worn in battle. The shadow figure took out its own headset and threw in an angel. As soon as it entered, it was covered in black…like a ninja movie.

The Shadow figure then went under the layer as if adjusting something. Hinote ran towards the other angel trying to knock it out, but the flat layer began to rumble. Rikka grabbed Hiraku and Hinote by their hands and jumped into the air. The layer changed into a lifeless desert. When everything was settled, Rikka slowly brought Hiraku and Hinote down.

"Be careful," Rikka said, "This isn't your every day 3-D layer. You can tell it's a bit different." Hiraku nodded. "It's more as if that Deus is controlling the land," she said. Rikka nodded. Hinote stretched out her arms. "Well, angels, this is like an angelic fight, so if knock the opponent out…" Rikka nodded, "…then hopefully, they won't come back," she responded. Hiraku looked at Haruna. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Rikka. "Come on," she said.

Finally, the other angel ran towards Rikka. She jumped to dodge the attack. Hinote sprinted towards her and put her head in a headlock. Rikka landed next to Hiraku who was standing completely still. The opponent went on her feet and threw Hinote straight on her back. She then jumped in the air and came plummeting down to Hinote's chest. Hiraku placed her wrists together and released a stream of water, moving Hinote away from the opponent's attack.

"Rikka...that Deus is playing with the layer. If they trigger something, then they can most certainly damage us for good," Hiraku finally said. Rikka nodded. "I know. But I think that that angel is trying to attack _me_ and only me," Rikka said quietly. Hinote ran over to join. "Hate to break off the powwow, but I NEED BACK-UP HERE!" Rikka then ran forward. "Figure out a way to get ride of the Dues," she screamed. "I'm gonna try to make a 'Layer out'. If any of you or me fall off, try to wake up _our_ Deuses." She turned towards the opponent, placed her right hand on the floor, picked up both legs, and kicked the dark angel.

"How do we get rid of the dark Deus?" Hinote asked. Hiraku looked around. Since the Deus was under the layer, maybe…. "Hinote," Hiraku said, "Try to get the Deuses attention by setting its clothing on fire." Hinote's jaw dropped. "I can't do that," she said. Hiraku looked at her. "Come on, Hinote. If you get you fire to set them on fire, the dark angel will get out of control, and we can figure out whose ROBBING THIS HOUSE!" Hinote (in chibi mode) nodded and ran.

(Back in regular angel size) Hinote went towards the edge of the layer, but not too close that she could fall. She placed her right arm in her left hand for support. She closed one eye as if using a gun to shoot its prey. "Fire," she said to herself and out of her finger was a little flame that landed on the dark Deus's robes. They freaked out and started jumping around and screaming. The dark angel was then set on fire as well.

"Hinote!" Hiraku screamed. "It wasn't her," Rikka said, "It was her deus." Because the Deus was on fire, that's all they really thought about. Hiraku placed her hands over her head and let sprinkles of water land on the dark angel. The angel had high boots, mini skirt, and a cord for a tail, cat ears, and a long sleeve shirt over a tang-top. Hiraku's eyes widened. "She was the first angel I ever fought," she said. Hinote gasped, "You mean that this Deus was…" Rikka nodded. "Yea." Rikka, then slowly fell down. Hinote and Hirakutryed to wake her up. But she was out cold. "What happened to her?" Hinote asked. Hiraku looked at Catherine. She was moving around a lot...as if she was going to wake up. Hinote then fell to her knees. "...i feel...sleep..." and then she fell. Hiraku then realized that the Deuses were waking up. Hiraku then wrote the name on the ground so that Haruna would see it when she woe up. After the last letter, Hiraku fell and the three girls woke up.

"EEKK! A ROBBER IS ON FIRE IN MY HOUSE!" screamed Catherine. Taylor went to get some water…and called 911. Haruna looked at the layer and saw what was written. She grabbed the bucket that Taylor was carrying. "DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" she screamed. "Call ANYONE who is the head of Angelic Layer," Haruna said. She threw that water on the flaming person, got one of Catherine's angel nightgowns and tied their hands together.

"So you're the one wreaking all of the top Deuses angels…" Haruna said, "…ZOE."


	16. Chapter 16

Battle 16: The Angelic War

Zoe sat there with her hands tied behind her back. Her short black hair was messy and her black "jump suit" was a bit burned on her back. Taylor stood there with her jaw wide open as if a statue. Catherine had her on her mouth to prevent her from screaming the shocking pain. Haruna gripped on to Zoe's shoulder with one hand and grabbed her angel, Princess, with another.

"I can't believe that you would go that low. All because you lost a match or two," Haruna said. Zoe sat there grinding her teeth. Haruna motioned for Taylor to grip on Zoe for a while. Haruna had both hands on Princess. Princess's eyes were closed and her face had the expression that she was asleep. Haruna looked at Princess and then at her own angel. _If I treated Hiraku the same way, she would surely be weak and not have any life._ Haruna then had an idea. She placed Princess on the layer and took a head set. She then looked at Zoe.

"One-on-one fight. Princess vs. Hiraku." Catherine and Taylor were shocked. "What are you doing?" Taylor asked, "She _tried_ to ruin Top Deus's angels. Why would you want to fight her?" Haruna, still looking at Zoe, answered, "This will be her punishment." Taylor's jaw fell open. "WHAT!" Catherine looked at Haruna and then realized what Haruna was getting at. She went towards Taylor and grabbed her shirt. "Watch," she told her. Taylor then turned her head to see what will happen next.

"I would like you to see how well your angel really fights," Haruna said. She passed Princess to Catherine. "I'm gonna prepare Hiraku. I want you and Taylor to look through Princess and to take away any thing that would make her cheat," Haruna said. She turned around to walk and then turned back towards them. "On second thought, give her one of your night gowns," she said to Catherine and walked away.

Princess was on the layer with Zoe in her headset. Haruna placed Hiraku on the layer in a nightgown as well. Catherine went into the center and raised her hands. "This is a one-on-one fight. All or nothing. We all know the rules so…. ANGELIC FIGHT!" Hiraku stood with her eyes closed. Haruna looked at Zoe with a glare. _I want to see how you REALLY fight _

Princess began to run towards Hiraku at full speed. She had her right hand ready to punch. Hiraku moved to the side, grabbed Princess's wrist, spun her once in the air, and threw her to the ground. _That coast Princess some points_, Haruna thought. To be exact, it coasted HALF of Princess's points. Princess then decided to run around Hiraku as fast as she can. Hiraku, in the center, decided to run in the opposite direction at the same speed. Within seconds, Princess tripped and tumbbled out of the layer. "HIRAKU WINS!" Catherine screamed. Hiraku then jumped out of the layer onto Haruna's lap. Haruna took off her headset and looked at Zoe.

"I feel terrible for your angel," She said. Zoe then grabbed Princess and went out the window. As she was running, she screamed, "This isn't over. You'll be out of the games before you know it!" Haruna looked at Hiraku and sighed. _Let her come. I believe that you have he power to conquer anything, Hiraku._

The day for the semi-finals arrived. Ever since the "incident" with Zoe, Haruna was a bit unsteady. Only 4 teams and only one would make into the World Games. Haruna couldn't get what Zoe said out of her head. Taylor looked at Haruna realizing that she was unsteady. "Hey, why don't you and Hiraku take a walk, Haruna," she said. Haruna looked up. "N-no. I couldn't do that. We have to plan and-" but Catherine grabbed her hand. "You have been very worried about fighting ever since Zoe came. Taylor's right. Go and walk a bit. Hiraku wouldn't be able to fight if her Deus was upset." Haruna looked at her angel and sighed. "Alright," she said, "Call me when you want me back." And walked away.

Haruna walked for a while and thinking about Japan. _I knew that some Deuses were out of line, but this?_ Haruna then stopped. "Oh Misaki, how can you fight and change a person during and after a battle?" Haruna then sat on the grass. "I knew that I could never _be_ you, but I'm trying to be as _nice_ as you, so people can understand that Angelic Layer is fun, and not used for something wrong." Haruna Began to cry. "Why is everything harder than it seems?" Haruna then heard footsteps coming from behind. She turned to see Jack looking worried.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said. He then looked more worried. "Were you crying?" Haruna got nervous. "N-no. Oh no. I wasn't- I mean- I was- I mean- I-dunno," He smiled, "Well, what's the matter?" Haruna explained what had happened and he didn't seem that surprised. "That explains what has happened." Haruna was puzzled. "The people who run the Angelic Layer competitions have changed. The people who ran it were forced to step down." Haruna gasped. "Yea. So now there is a change saying that the semi-finals are now the finals." Haruna gasped some more. "Why?" she asked. Jack was going to answer, but his phone rang. "Sorry, I have to go," he said. Haruna stood up. "I better tell my friends this news. Thanks for the info," She said. Jack grabbed Haruna's hand and put something in it. "This is a good luck charm," He said, and ran away. Haruna looked what was in her hand and found a necklace with the Angelic Layer symbol as a charm. Haruna blushed and smiled, then ran to the stadium.

Jack stood behind a tree with his phone to his ear. "How could you let them so this?" he asked. "_We couldn't. They just said that they're handling the tournaments for the rest of the year_," said the other voice. "MARIN!" screamed Jack, "You have to do something. Wait-" Jack said as he remembered something. "_What?_" Martin asked. Jack thought for a bit and then said, "Does mom know about it?" Martin thought, "_No, I don't think,_" Jack sighed. "Okay, do you know who ran you guys out?" Martin though again, "_All I know is that he's one of the semi'-finalist's father…_" Jack grinned. "I think I know whose father." Martin paused, "_Who?_"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The "Finals"

"WHAT!" Taylor screamed. "Yea, so if we don't make it, we can't participate," Haruna said. Catherine looked at the ground. "We have to trust ourselves and our angels. Let's see who we're against," Catherine said. Taylor nodded and ran to the challenge board. Haruna still had the necklace in her hand, so she put it on around her neck. Catherine noticed it and smiled, "My my my, where on earth did you get that?" Haruna blushed, "Someone gave it to me while I was out," she said. Catherine smirked, "Could it be from Jack Martin?" Haruna jumped back and turned bright red. Catherine giggled, "I should have known. He seems to like you a lot," Haruna's temperature rose about 5 billion degrees.

Taylor came running towards them. "Bad news. Zoe's team is our opponent." Catherine sighed, "Why am I not surprised. Well, we better brace ourselves." Taylor and Haruna nodded when a phone began to ring. It was Haruna's. Haruna looked to see who was calling. It was Misaki. "Guys, um…" "Don't worry," said Taylor, "Just meet us in the waiting room soon." Haruna nodded and answered the phone.

"Hey, Misaki," Haruna said. "Hey. I have some news for you," she said. Haruna had a jolt of joy. "Nani? What is it?" Misaki giggled. "Please do your best. That's number on," Haruna nodded, "Number two, please use as many Hikaru, Athena, and Suzuka moves as you and your team can. I think that they can come in handy during the fight." Haruna thought for a bit. "But wouldn't that be against the rules?" Haruna asked. "Don't worry. My mom, Hatoko-chan, and I are giving you and your team permission to use our moves. Ohmigod! I better let you go." Haruna nodded, said good-bye, and hung up.

When she entered the waiting room, she saw Jeffery talking to Catherine and Taylor. Haruna went to tell them what they were given. "Wow, that's pretty amazing," Jeffery, said. Haruna nodded. "Well, we better discuses what we should do now," Taylor said. Jeffrey nodded. "I'll be video taping, so you can use what ever you did in future battles." Catherine nodded. "That is probably the wisest thing you said all day, Jeff," She said Jeffrey went frantic. "WHAT? I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER! TREAT ME WITH SOME RESPECT!" Taylor laughed and Jeffery blushed. "We better get going girls," Haruna said. The three of them left and entered the stadium.

Catherine, Taylor, and Haruna sat down in their seats and placed their headset on. Haruna gripped tightly on the necklace Jack gave her. For some reason, she felt extremely nervous. Taylor grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. We have some more secrets that the other team doesn't know about." Haruna nodded. Catherine looked up at where the announcer usually sits. Her face looked completely shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruna. Catherine took a gulp and pointed at the announcer seat. "That's not Ai, is it?" she asked. Haruna and Taylor looked. They saw some teenage boy with brown hair and wearing the same outfit that Ai usually wears. He was talking on his headset and kept on smirking. Taylor became very irritated by the smirking, and then said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was to help the other team out." No one said anything. Ever since the incident at Catherine's house, the three of them began to believe that anything was possible.

Haruna held Hiraku close. She then felt something pricking the palm of her hand. She looked at Hiraku's outfit and noticed that there was a corner of a piece of paper was sticking out of her back. She opened it and it said: "_I noticed that you protected your angel from the destroyer. That's good, but don't let your guard down._" Haruna gasped silently, so no one heard. _It's the same person who gave me the warning before_, she thought.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked. Haruna began to focus. "Nothing." She then turned towards her teammates. "I fear that our angels won't be given a fair fight," she said, "So be on guard. We don't know what awaits us on the layer." Soon the stadium lights began to dim and the audience fell silent. Haruna held on to Hiraku thinking, _Hiraku, please do your best. I'll try to guide you, but I'm scared about the changes_.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the FINALS," said the new announcer guy with little excitement. "I'm Larry. I'll be your announcer for today's battles." Taylor groaned, "My god, this guy is just as boring as a lecture in history class. It's like he's killing the mood," She said. Catherine sighed, "I believe your history class is much more interesting than this." Taylor nodded.

"I'm sad, but also glad to announce the teams for battle," said Larry. Then from the audience, Haruna heard a yell of, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SAD'? YOU NO EXCUSE OF AN ANNOUNCER!" Larry did not seem to hear it, nor did anyone else for that matter. _I wonder_… Haruna thought. "East corner: Angels Rikka, Hinote, and Hiraku. Deuses Catherine Parker, Taylor Green, and Haruna Sazaki," Larry said with little interest, but the crowd screamed and went wild.

"But in the WEST corner is the UNBEATABLE team that has crawled their way up here to face people from around the world. They have been through some hard times, but they stood their ground," Larry said. Taylor had to hold her laughter back. "I am MOST honored to announce Angels: Mistress, Duchess, and the head of the group: PRINCESS!" Larry shouted. Not many people responded, but a good portion of the audience did. "Then, their Deuses, in the same order: Natalie, Ellyn, and the one AND only: ZOE!" a spotlight came and shone on the other team. They waved gradually as if they were royalty. "They are…THE LORDLY LADIES! Now, without any further delay's…ANGELS TO THE LAYER!" Haruna, Taylor, and Catherine were going to go first, but Zoe called, "Sorry, only the BEST enters first," She said. Taylor clenched her teeth. Catherine placed her hand on her leg.

Zoe took a deep breath. "Princess, guide Mistress and Duchess to do things the Royal way, and beat those who are unworthy." The three angels entered and fell right in, and curtsied.

Larry was applauding very loudly. Catherine sighed, "What a loser. Alright, let's show them how we enter," she told her team. "ANGELS, USE THE FORCES OF NATURE TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE LAYER. RIKKA, HINOTE, HIRAKU!" Hinote spun around with a spiral of fire around her, Rikka came down as if she was a petal falling from a tree, and Hiraku entered by spinning, having water around her, and when her hands touched the ground, she did a front flip and landed on her feet. The audience screamed with cheer. The three angels smiled at the audience, and then began to focus.

"Oh yeah," Larry said, "Team 'Nature Girls' are forbidden to use their 'special ability'." Taylor lost it, "What do you-" but Catherine gripped her hand. "This is why we are going to use our _other_ strategy," she said. Taylor nodded. "Here is our choice of Layer," Larry said. The flat layer became a huge ballroom with chandeliers and a lot of pink. "Now, Angelic Fight!"

All three had on a robe. They removed their robes to see that all three are wearing ball gowns and all pink and glittery. Haruna did not know how to react. She looked at Taylor, who seemed frustrated, and Catherine, who was planning. Rikka finally moved. She ran as fast as she could towards Duchess. Duchess jumped, but at the same time as Rikka. Rikka placed her fists together, raised them high, and hit Duchess in the head. Rikka then fell back in place with her team unharmed. "Poor Duchess," Larry said, "That was one cheap shot from team 'Nature Girls', so since Duchess lost 30 HP, I'm gonaa take 15 HP from Rikka. Catherine gasped. All of a sudden, Rikka was shocked with an electric charge. "RIKKA!" Catherine screamed, and indeed, Rikka lost 15 HP and Duchess regained that 15. The crowd did not seem pleased with this matter.

"This is outrageous!" Taylor said. Catherine nodded. Mistress began to spin towards Hinote, but was knocked off her feet because Hinote ducked and kicked Mistress's leg so she lost balance. Then Hinote was shocked and lost half of her health points. "HINOTE!" Taylor screamed. Taylor got on her feet, but began to shake. This continued for the rest of round one. When the buzzer buzzed, Haruna, Taylor, and Catherine became very nervous.

"Alright folks, here's another thing that's new," Haruna looked up, "We are going to eliminate one of the angels with the lowest health points." Catherine's eyes widened. "The LOSER is…RIKKA!" There was a lot of booing in the audience. Rikka was then shocked so much, that she was blown off the layer. Catherine took off her headset, lowered her chair, and picked up her angel. Haruna had seen Catherine miserable when Rikka was torn to shreds, but she noticed that Catherine was much worst.

"Okay, we have one minute to plan. They are not playing fairly," Catherine said. Taylor sighed. "Yeah, I think Hinote isn't going to last. I saw it in her eyes." Catherine nodded. "Okay then. Try to make Hinote last throughout the second round. " She then turned to Haruna, "You have to not do anything that they don't like. Keep doing what you did in the first round (which was actually just getting hit. Apparently Haruna knows how to absorb the damage)." Haruna nodded. The buzzer buzzed and the second round began.

Taylor and Haruna did what they were told. Hinote did her best from trying to not get shocked. Haruna soon went into a long thought. _What would Suzuka, Athena, and Hikaru do?_ She thought. Soon the round ended and Hinote was eliminated. Taylor was a bit relieved. "I'm sorry, Hinote," she said. Catherine looked very serious. "Haruna, I dunno if we can win," she said, "I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but I think you should ignore everything around you and let Hiraku focus on her opponents only." Haruna nodded and got into her chair.

"Alright people, let's end this NOW!" Larry said. Hiraku stood in the center with her eyes closed. Haruna was thinking, _How can I win_? Duchess began to do a "spin kick" on Hiraku, but she blocked it with her fist. "That's gonna cost some shocking points," Larry said. Hiraku then jumped high into the air, placed hands on Duchess's shoulders and threw her towards the electrical spot. Zoe began to feel nervous. Mistress then grabbed Hiraku and started to dance. Hiraku then spun Mistress around, threw her towards Duchess, and BOTH of them fell out of the layer.

Zoe was furious, but that didn't stop Hiraku. Hiraku then placed her hands on the floor, kicked her feet up, and spun Princess around as fast as she could. She then let go and stood. "Oh my, that will cost her ALL of her health points," Larry said. Hiraku had enough. She jumped high in the air and sprouted wings. The wings covered her and she transformed her clothes into a white, simple dress, knee length, waved at ever end point of the dress, her right leg had a high knee sock with a long, pink ribbon tied into a bow, and her left was a short sock with a small, pink bow, and then white slippers. The audience was speechless. Taylor and Catherine couldn't say a word either. Zoe began to worry and sent Princess to attack Hiraku.

Hiraku placed her hands together and when she took them apart, a glowing ball appeared between her hands. She raised them and released it on Princess. There was an explosion, and then the smoke cleared in a certain area because Hiraku's wings cleared the way for everyone to see that nothing will stop her. Princess was out. All of her health points were gone. Hiraku won…but…

"Because Hiraku broke the rule of not using her power, Princess wins." The crowd started to throw thing at Larry when another angel entered the layer. She had short, pink hair and looked like a girl from the future. Haruna and Hiraku's eyes began to fill with tears. When more people noticed, Larry was able to speak.

"Isn't that-" and the stadium fell silent. Haruna then looked at the Deus sitting next to her. She had short, brown hair and two long strands in the front. Haruna then said softly, "Misaki…" Larry went wild, "It's Suzuhara Misaki and her angel Hikaru!" The audience went wild. Soon, another angel fell in. She looked like she came from a ninja movie. "And THAT angel is Light Speed Suzuka. SO that is Kobayashi Hatoko!" Haruna looked and saw a little girl sit next her. "Hatoko…-chan…" Haruna said softly. Then, the loud speakers squeaked a bit.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it is my duty as the father of Angelic Layer that the 'Lordly pain in the butts' are disqualified AND are going to have to hand in their angels for the next decade," said a voice. Haruna could not control her self, "Mr. Icchan…" she choked. Zoe could not believe it, but a huge bodyguard came and took the three girls away from the layer. Hiraku looked at the angels she was with. She then smiled, but cried at the same time. Hikaru and Suzuka went to comfort her.

"HEY BODY GUARD!" Mr. Icchan screamed, "Don't forget about the announcer person. Oh, and get back the Angelic Layer Officials and send them to my office along with the winners of this match. AUDIENCE, you may leave." And he hung up.

Haruna obtained Hiraku and lowered her seat. She took off her headset and then got off. She held Hiraku tightly. "Thank you, Hiraku. Arigato," she said. Haruna then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to then see that it was Misaki. She then hugged her and cried.

_I can't believe it. She's here. She's here_, she thought. Hatoko then pointed out that they have to move. Haruna dried her eyes and walked with Misaki to the office room.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
